A Home in Ruins
by Gobananas01
Summary: He had darkness, screeching steel doors, and now he has light. But not for long.
1. Chapter 0: Our beautiful Son

A Home In Ruins

_Chapter 0: Our beautiful Son_

A flash of bright red light, screaming, panting. It was all he heard until he heard a voice. "Hi there, I'm your daddy, little guy. Daddy." A Caucasian man said with a lab coat draped across his shoulders. "You're going to need a name, aren't you? Your mother and I have been speaking. What do you think about…..Zaphaeus? Fits you perfectly." "See that, Catherine?" The man said as he scooped him up and held him so the woman next to Zaphaeus could see. "Oh, James, That's our son. Our beautiful son!"

"You've got a bright future ahead of you, pal. There are all sorts of people out there. What about you? What kind of person are you going to-" He said before he got interrupted by the woman gasping "James? James, there's something going on." "SHE'S IN CARDIAC ARREST, GET THE BABY OUT OF HERE. MOVE! 1, 1000, 2, 1000, Come on Catherine...


	2. Chapter 1: Baby Steps

_Chapter 1: Baby Steps_

1 YEAR LATER

"Don't look straight into the light, kiddo. You'll hurt your eyes. It's just something you'll have to get used to down here. I know you probably won't like this, but daddy has to do his work stuff now. You just stay here for 5 minutes, OK?" Daddy said.

Zaphaeus caught a glimpse of something in the distance. He kept crawling and crawling but it seemed far away. He finally caught it and shook it in victory. The door slid open and Daddy walked in. Alright, Zaphaeus, I want to show you something. He took his hand and helped him walk to the framed quote. "See that, son? It was your mother's favorite passage. It's from The Bible. Revelation 21:6. I am Alpha and Omega. The beginning and the end. I will give unto him that is athirst of the waters of life freely." He stood up. "Alright, let's go see if your friend Amata wants to play"….

**AN: Hey, guys. Banana King here. If you've read my story Absolute Meltdown you will be wondering "ASDASDASDF WHYUNONEWCHAPTER JDSFKS JNCGKR MSF:SNFNKFNS" Well, I've kinda lost inspiration for that story so It will probably be on Hiatus or whatever this generation calls stopping a story. I am thousands of years old, you know. (not really) If you have any ideas for this story or the other one feel free to leave a review. I NEED constructive criticism but I'm open to compliments as well. Banana King out! *salute***


	3. Chapter 2: A Birthday to Remember

_Chapter 2: A Birthday to Remember…_

Zaphaeus got up from his bed and took a deep breath and smelled artificial air that was recycled from the Vault 101's Air Conditioning Software. He tried to remember what he had planned for today and remembered that Mrs. Palmer said she wanted him at Diner #1 today at 7:00 for something. He walked into the tiny room. The lights were off and he heard a rattling of machinery. The lights flickered on and he was blinded. He heard clapping and a bunch of people yelling "Happy Birthday!" "Stanley, you turned the lights on too fast! You blinded the poor kid!" Officer Gomez told a man in the corner of the room jokingly.

Dad spoke up. "Happy Birthday, son. I can't believe you're already 10. If only your moth-" "Happy Birthday!" The Overseer interrupted. The Overser "As you know, down here in Vault 101, well, you're ready to take on your first official Vault 101 responsibilities. So here you are! As Overseer, I hereby pronounce you the new owner of a Pip-Boy 3000A. Get used to it." The Overseer handed him a heavy machine that resembled a wristwatch from before the war. He attached the bulky machine to his left wrist. Immediately he felt a singe of pain in his veins and he hissed. The machine had injected him with some kind of fluid. He heard a voice in his head. "Pip-Boy online." _Maybe I can connect with it telepathically. _"Who are you?" Zaphaeus thought. "I am the PIP-BOY3000. SERIES A." "Why are you in my head?" "I AM PROGRAMMED TO REMAIN WITHIN YOUR CEREBRUM AT ALL TIMES."

He heard a familiar voice. "Zaphaeus sweetie, who are you talking to?" It was Mrs. Palmer. "Is this what you had wanted me for yesterday?" "Why yes, yes it is. Also, I baked you a fresh sweetroll today. Just for you. No sharing required today!" Zaphaeus took the sweetroll when he heard a noise he did NOT want to hear today. "Hey, Nosebleed! HAHAHAHA!" Zaphaeus sighed and turned around. "Look, Butch, I already told you I don't have any Bottle Caps for you this week." "Caps? I don't want your dorky, greasy hand money anymore. I've got your GIRLFRIEND Amata instead." That set Zaphaeus off but he didn't want everyone in Vault 101 to know that he and Butch were fighting. Instead he said this: "Butch, I'm going to give you this one warning. Leave me alone. NOW." "You should have kept your mouth shut, nosebleed!" Butch replied in a quirky manner. And then he punched Zaphaeus in the ribs. He collapsed immediately. He started to tear up after that first punch. The punches just kept coming. Oddly enough, besides the first punch, the pain was dulled. Butch's rage was cut short by Officer Gomez being called in to separate the two boys. Zaphaeus' senses were fading in and out. He heard many gasps of shock and awe. "What did he do to him?" "Does James know?" "How did this happen?" were some of the many questions that were asked as Gomez carried him down to the Medical Wing…

**AN: Hey, guys, Banana King here. Well, finally! A new chapter after what? Like 4 months? I've been very busy with Middle School and stuff like that. Also, just plain laziness. Special thanks to a certain person named Ohyoupokedme for proofreading this chapter. He's a great guy once you get to know him. :D Thanks for reading! Banana King out! *Salute***


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: A Helping Hand..

Zaphaeus sniffled as Jonas put the mask on his face and turned on the gas. Instantly the pain was replaced by a soothing sensation. The gas smelled a bit like the Smarties candy that Dad had brought him once. He never HAD explained where he got it from…. Jonas got out a needle and instantly Zaphaeus scooted to the edge of the bed until he reached the wall. "Hold still, bud. This will help with the healing." Zaphaeus stayed put. For all he knew that needle could be filled with poison! Jonas sighed. "Do you want your dad in here with you?" Jonas said. Zaphaeus seldom replied but nodded. Jonas walked to the intercom and pushed in a specialized code. There was static until: "What is it, Jonas?" "Hey Doc, I've got a pal for you here." Dad sighed "Alright, I'll be right down." Zaphaeus waited and Dad's figure entered the room and entered Dad sat down on a chair and patted his thigh. Zaphaeus climbed up onto Dad's lap. Dad took his hand in Zaphaeus' and instantly he felt at ease. Zaphaeus squeezed Dad's hand tighter and tighter as the needle came closer and close. The needle pierced his skin and he could see darkness crawling along his vision until he only saw blackness.

**AN: Hi guys, Banana King here! If you've seen my newest update to my old story then you will know that I probably will not be continuing it. There IS a slim chance that I may do a spin off where Zaphaeus gets stuck in the walking dead if enough people ask me. (Looking at you, Sena. xD) Anyways, stuff having to do with this. Would you guys prefer that I call James Dad or just James? I'm not sure what to call him. Anyway, Banana King out!**


End file.
